Akahoshi, Red Star
by MinjiMZnc
Summary: When Snake Eyes first came to live in the temple with Storm Shadow and Hard Master, he also met a Girl named of Kayla. Her Dojo name was Red Star only Snake Eyes and he twin brother Storm Shadow knew about her other name. Red Star and Snake Eyes both grew up together and she was sad when he had to leave.What happens 12 years later, when they finally see each other again? SExOC
1. Chapter 1 The New Clan Member

**Discaimer! I don't own anything But RED STAR/KAYLA**

* * *

12 Years ago

I awoke suddenly, shocked by the sound of crashing pots and pans coming from the kitchen area. I quickly scrambled out of bed and nearly tripped on the thin sheet of blanket that was rapped around my ankles. Pushing aside the cloth acting as the door to my room I ran into the darkness only to run straight into my master.

"Hard Master, whats going on?" I asked while trying to recover my breath from reacting so quickly. Hard Master looked at me calmly before speaking,

" It is unknown to me Red Star. Come, we shall go see." Reaching out, I placed my tiny hand into his strong, large ones and followed his lead as he led us both towards the large ruckus that had waken us both.

When we reached the end of the hallway I was shocked to see my twin brother fighting a stranger that did not seem to be any older than us. He has golden hair which were long enough to just come above his eyes and was about the same size as my brother. He looked like an orphan from the streets outside the temple that I had only seen when I had gone out to get the groceries and yet he held his own against my brother who had trained his whole life by our uncle, Hard Master. My train of thought was quickly stopped short when I saw Storm Shadow choking the boy with his foot.

" Enough! Storm Shadow!" Hard master says, immediately causing Storm Shadow to turn towards him as he steps forward, with me following closely behind not saying anything.

"Master, he was stealing. We need to call the magistrate." My brother argued back, trying to prove his actions in attacking the stranger.

"He was hungry. We need to invite him in and show him the way." Master replied, remaining calm throughout my brothers outburst.

"He's a cur! A frenchie!" Storm Shadow carried on yelling.  
"He doesn't fight like one" I finally spoke. Causing my brother to switch from glaring daggers toward the boy to me. Hard Master nodded his head.

The look on my brothers face is pure fury as he looked between Hard Master and me. His gaze finally landed on the boy and remained there, with pure hatred.

"Now what shall be your clan name?" My master asks the outsider, causing him to glare at my brother with narrowed eyes furiously. But Hard Master just smiled and said.

"Ah, you shall be known as Snake Eyes. "

My brother refused to stay there with us and ran out of the kitchen. I was about to follow him in attempt to calm him down but was stopped by Hard Master.

" I am Hard Master. This is Red Star, she shall take you to your new room and help clean up your wounds caused by Storm Shadow." Master then turned and faced me and said "Red Star, Make sure to give him a decent meal before he sleeps."

"Yes Master" I bowed at him as he left the room, leaving me alone with Snake Eyes. I Turned to face the new clan member and studied him. His face, his hair, his height, his clothes, the new scratch across his face caused by my brother and lastly, his eyes.

"Hi, My name is Red Star. " I smiled at him, and watched as his faced eased to a face that showed no emotion. I found that better than staring at a boy with features that only showed anger.

Turning back around I walked through the now damaged kitchen and opened a cupboard, removing a bowl. I then walked to the undamaged stove and added some food into the bowl. I could feel Snake Eyes watching me the whole time and I walked calmly up to him, still smiling and gave him the bowl. He cautiously took it from me and watched me for a moment while I placed a pair of chopsticks into his hand. He lifted them up curiously, trying to figure out what it was. I then remembered that he probably didn't understand what it was and replaced it with a spoon.

He remained silent throughout the meal and only stared at me. After he finished I grabbed the Medicine bag and led him toward the spare room next to mine. I could only hear his soft, slow footsteps behind me. Thinking it would fasten his pace I carefully grabbed his hand in mine. I expected him to rip it away from my grasp but the only thing I could read from him was pure shock. I continued to hold his hand as I led him through the door of the room, trying to ignore the glare I got from my brother across the temple grounds sitting in front of his door. I could tell that Snake Eyes was still thinking about my brother as his hold on my hand had tightened, so I led him towards the bedding mat and sat down in front of him and watched as he followed me in suit.

"Just ignore my brother and he shouldn't disturb you. If he does, I'll help you beat him up." I joked with him, trying to ease the tension. receiving no reaction, I sighed and opened up the medicine bag to get out the equipment I needed to clean the scratch on his face.

"He's your brother?" I stopped immediately as I heard the voice of Snake Eyes for the first time and listened intently. My smile only got bigger as I tried to continue the conversation.

"We're twins actually. Though we look nothing alike. Hard Master said that he resembled more of my father while I looked like my mother."

" Your mother must have been a beautiful women." He replied, slightly smiling slightly.

" Thank you, but I don't think we should talk about the past so much. It doesn't matter now. It doesn't matter where we came from, only where we are going to go. We can't wallow in the past never moving on, right?" I giggled as I tried to quote what I remembered of masters words.

Snake Eyes only nodded.

"You should stay still. This might sting a bit." I told him as I tried to clean the wound. I could still feel his eyes on me as I focused on my task at hand. He didn't make the slightest move thought out the whole thing until I was finished.

"Done! Good as new." I said, winking at him. "You probably want to get to sleep now, right? I'll come check on you tomorrow, okay?" I continued as I got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" I heard and stopped. " Stay with me. Please, just tonight." I smiled sweetly at him and nodded. I placed the medicine bag I had carried by the door and walked at towards him and laid down next to him.

"Good night, Snake Eyes." I whispered to him. I then fell asleep thinking about all the fun I could have with my new friend.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first FF. I will try to update often and continue this story. So yeah... REVIEW AND RATE! Its encouraging :) Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT RED STAR/KAYLA**

* * *

The next day I awoke to find that Snake Eyes was no longer sleeping beside me. Curiously, I got up as well and walked outside and looked around the familiar grounds of the dojo. I started running towards my brother when I saw him.

" Brother, Have you seen Snake Eyes anywhere?" I quickly asked him.

"Kayla, you should not spend so much time with that stranger, He's dangerous." Storm Shadow replied.

"Just like how your dangerous as well? I can handle myself Storm Shadow, no need to use my real name. Now can you pleeaasee tell me where he is." I pouted toward my brother, knowing very well that he would give in to what I wanted.

"Whatever, Hes with Hard Master." He said while walking away. As fast as my legs could carry me, I ran down the path leading to Hard Masters quarters. When I reached there, I saw Snake Eyes walking out along with my master.

"Hard Master! Good morning." I said while bowing.

"Good morning Red Star, Can you take Snake Eyes and show him around the Dojo, so that he can familiarize himself with everything." I nodded at Hard Master while smiling at Snake eyes who was once again, staring at me.

"Good Morning Snake Eyes" I told him cheerfully and grabbed his hand, pulling him with me as I showed him around his new home.

6 Years Later

We were now 18 years old and Snake Eyes had gotten better in fighting. My brother had formed some sort of rivalry against Snakes even though he always won.

One day I was walking down a familiar path after training, when suddenly I heard Snake Eyes yell.

"MASTER!" and my pace suddenly quickened as I tried to reach the source of the chaos. I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw my master hunched over with a blade sticking out his back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother running away.

"That's Storm Shadow's Blade"

"There! Theres the murderer!" Yelled my clan brothers as they attempted to chase my twin brother that was long gone over the walls surrounding the Arishikage temple grounds. I ran up towards Hard Master and Snake eyes. I grab Snake's arm.

"Snake Eyes. What happened?!" I demanded, but even I could figure out what had taken place. The betrayal caused by my family.

"Kayla, Go attend to the young ones. I don't want you to see this,"was the only reply I got from Snakes. Nodding, I made my way towards the young kids trying to see what had happened to Hard Master. Our mentor and teacher. Gone.

After hours of dealing with what happened I arrived to my room late at night to find a note with a familiar handwriting on it, laid neatly on my pillow next to a bunch of bright pink cherry blossoms.

_Dear Red Star,_

_Im sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I must. I couldn't tell you this in person because it would only make it harder. I have taken a vow of silence after the death of Hard Master and have left to learn more about the world outside the temple walls. I will become stronger to defeat Storm Shadow and avenge master's murder. When I do, I shall return to you. I'm sorry this had to happen the way it did. I'll miss you._

_Snake Eyes._

After reading the letter I burst into tears as the events of the past day finally hit me like a slap in the face. My uncle, Hard Master's murder. Storm Shadow's betrayal. Snake Eyes leaving. How my simple life changed in a couple of hours. Changing from happiness to the complete opposite.

I fell asleep that night crying. Praying that the next days would only get better and I would see Snake Eyes again.

If only I had known what was to come 6 years later.


	3. Chapter 3 The attack

**DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHANGE IN THE PLOT AND RED STAR/KAYLA**

* * *

6 Years Later 

It had been 6 years since I had last seen him. On that day that changed my life. Since then I had taken the role of helping train new members of the clan. Teaching all that I knew, everything Hard Master taught me. Walking with one of my students in silence across the small bridge in the temple I heard the sound of a large machine.

"Blue Dawn, Quickly go inside and alert all the others to stay inside the temple building." I Told her and watched intently as she quickly nodded her head and ran inside to complete the task I had given her. A large black Air Ship landed in the middle of the training grounds and several large men dressed in black emerged from the doors. I yanked the katanas I carried on my back at all times, off and charged that the threat. A man dressed in all white, followed after the sea of black men and I quickly determined that he was the leader. Trying to reach him, I fought my way through, cutting down anything that was in my path. I could hear the sounds of my clan brothers and sisters joining the battle behind me. I was proud of myself when I finally clashed blades with the leader in white, and yet he seemed somewhat familiar. Though pure determination I fought him, and was surprised when I found that we were evenly matched.

" My dear sister, How much you have improved these last few years." Spoke a familiar voice. And suddenly memories of my childhood flashed upon me all at once. Realizing that he had an advantage over my distraction, Storm Shadow slipped me off my feet and pointed the tip of his blade at my bare neck.

"Storm Shadow. Don't dare call me your sister, after the betrayal you committed those years ago. Why did you come back? To finish me off as well?!" I yelled at the man I used to call my family. The anger and frustration came off me in waves and yet Storm Shadow remained smirking at me, as if my reaction was extremely amusing.

"Do it then. Kill me." I told him, not knowing what to expect from the stranger standing in front of me.

" I'm hurt. My darling sister thinks so little of me. But as much as I would enjoy killing you and watch Snake Eyes suffer, I am not hear for that reason." My glare on him increased as he said the name that I had not heard in a long time. " Kill everyone but her," He commanded. " Lock her up on the ship, and make sure she doesn't escape." He finished while walking away.

" NOOOOO!" I yelled while struggling to escape the grasps of his men. But my attempts were futile as someone had placed a white piece of cloth over my nose and mouth. My awareness of everything began to fade as I slowly fell into slumber. While my clan siblings cried in pain around me and the temple that was my home was burned to ash, I laid in the arms of a stranger, cuffed and helpless.

Hey guys! So I've had a surge of ideas and have wrote 3 chapters in one day. Sorry if my grammar is bad in anyway... This is still my first story. Also I'll try to make my chapters longer when i get more time! So yeah. I really would appreciate it if you guys reviewed! That way i would know what you guys think of the story and continue on! so yeah... RATE AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! EVEN IF ITS A FEW WORDS ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! MUAH!


	4. Chapter 4 Jailed and Tortured

My head was pounding with a huge headache, when I woke up. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids felt like lead.

"Ahhh, wakey wakey sleeping beauty" Storm Shadow said. I saw him standing in front of my when my vision finally cleared. My focus was then on my surroundings as I tried to plan an escape route. The only thing I could see besides the plain white walls was a 2 way mirror in front of me. Knowing very well what I was doing Storm Shadow said with a mocking tone,

" I'm afraid that trying to escape would be near to impossible, even for someone like you sister dearest. This room is built to hold even the strongest of warriors. So if I were you, I'd sit tight and enjoy the show." The only response he got from me was me spitting at his face, which he calmly wiped off his face. I bit my tongue, refused to talk to him. To give him the satisfaction. The palm of his hand met with my cheek and imprinted a red, stinging mark there.

" Just because you are my twin, does not mean I will not hesitate to harm you when you disrespect me. Your well-being is in my hands, so behave." He told me while disappearing through a door that appeared suddenly to my left from the wall of white.

It felt as if months had passed, but I wouldn't have known. I was chained to the same wall for what seemed like hours, days, weeks. I got visits from guards who led me chained up to a toilet and gave me a pathetic amount of food. At least they gave me a decent amount of water and part of me hoped to believe it was Storm Shadows doing. I had not seen him since I first woke up and I was beginning to wonder what was going to happen to me. Where I was going to go. To be chained here for the rest of my life and barely live.

He had told me to enjoy the show but so far, there was nothing to see besides my reflection. Which I was beginning to hate. I could always see myself in the 2 way mirror where I knew they monitored me instead of pacing cameras in my cell. My hair was an oily, dirty tangled mess of black locks that reached the small of my back. My once tanned skin was now pale as a sheet of paper from the lack of sunlight. All the little fat I had once had on my well-trained body was now gone. My pink lips had lost its color. The only thing that continued to gain color was the dark circles under my grey eyes. Making me look like a ghost. I bet no one could recognize me anymore, I wasn't even sure I did.

My brother entered the bland white room, followed by two large guards.

"It's time. You can serve your purpose." Storm Shadow said in a monotone voice. I didn't know what to think anymore. I couldn't believe this was all he amounted too. The days I was tortured in here, all he did was let it be. And now that he finally talked to me again I was beyond angry with him.

" Come, It's time you met an old friend" I didn't understand what he ment by this but I still prayed that he would suddenly find me. That this old friend was someone I trusted my life with.

Him.

**Next chapter will be Snake Eyes POV :D Rate and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5 Reminiscing the past

**OMGOSH I JUST REALIZED I'VE NEVER SAID THIS BEFORE !**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHANGE IN STORYLINE AND RED STAR/KAYLA!**

* * *

Snake Eyes POV

We were traveling in the Howler. The Joes, Scarlett, Heavy duty, Breaker and the rest of the team. I sat in my seat waiting patiently for us to arrive to carry out the mission General Hawk gave us. I could hear Heavy Duty and Scarlett talking but I didn't attempt to make out what they were talking about. It didn't matter. I was only here to complete my missions, to get stronger. Like I promised her I would. Her. Red Star. Kayla. My train of thoughts carried me to the memory of the last time I saw her. There was not a day I did not regret leaving her side. To not protect her like I always told her I would.

"Snake Eyes, we're arriving soon. Are you ready?" Scarlett asks me. She was the only one who could talk to me, being the only one who could understand ASL (American Sign Language). I nod at her to reply and she just smiles at. Gosh, how much I've missed seeing Kayla smile. She only let me and her brother call her by that name. Storm Shadow, His betrayal was the very reason this mess started and I could be with her at this very moment if it weren't for him. Spending time with her again, just like old times.

_**Flashback...**_

_**We were sitting under the cherry blossom tree after we finished training. Just Kayla and me. **_

_** " You know Snakes, this is my favorite place in the whoooooollleee world!" She giggled at me. For a 16-year-old she had always acted like a little girl. Not that I minded, I guess she had to make up for her brothers seriousness. She told me once that she hated to see people sad, I think that smiling was her way of making other people smile too. And she was doing a great job so far.**_

_** "Snakes, You listening?" She asked me, while waving her hand in front of my face to try to get my attention. Smiling at her I reply,**_

_** "Of course I was listening, You were saying how awesome I am and that you couldn't believe that you're sitting next to someone soooo amazing." **_

_**Her laughter was infectious and I soon began laughing with her, failing to keep my straight face after saying that. **_

_** "Hahaha, yeah yeah yeah. Whatever you say Snake Eyes." **_

_**I smile at her and watch as she looked up to watch the cherry blossoms fall, like we did every year since I first met her. **_

_** "Hey Red Star, Would you be sad if something was to happen to this place?" I asked her gently and watched as her facial features changed as she tried to focus on answering my question.**_

_** "I guess I would be sad. But not because this place would disappear, but because I wouldn't have my favorite spot to hang out with you Snakes. I'd be fine again when we find somewhere new and special..."**_

_**Present...**_

"Snake Eyes, Its time to go now." Scarlett tells me snapping me out of my line of thinking, and I stand up getting ready to take the rope down the Howler. I say a silent prayer to myself that I would be able to see her again soon, before I rope down into the dark abyss.

* * *

**So yeah, thats it for chapter 5, Im sorry that it's really short but ill try and upload the next chapter like reaaaaalllllllllllllllllyyyy soon. How's it like from the POV of Snake Eyes? Tell me what you think, Rate and REVIEW! thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Envelope

**Disclaimer! I Don't own anything except the plot change and Red Star/Kayla...**

**Snake Eyes POV**

Jumping out of the plane I quickly remove my katana to attack the vipers that had surrounded the briefcase we had come to retrieve. Removing a gun from one of the compartments that contained many weapons on my body armor I shot down the remaining enemy. I placed my katana back on its place on my back.

"ANNA!" I heard someone call towards the Baroness and watched him chase after her. She had the briefcase so I started running towards them. I wasn't far behind and I could see the soldier tackle her while trying to also get the case. Her ship was firing at the Howler above us and a grappling platform was dropped towards us, aiding in Baroness' escape.

"Hey Snake Eyes! Your friend Storm Shadow wanted me to pass this to you, Says that You need to come and get it, before it passes its expiry date." She yells at me while throwing an envelope towards my direction and zipping up into her ship. Escaping into the nights sky.

The soldier just stood there watching the area in the sky where her aircraft had once been. Placing the envelope in my suit, I focused my attention on the briefcase. I could hear Scarlett and the others coming near so I blended into the shadows and watched. Becoming unseen so I could aid when they needed my help.

"Stand down! Stand the hell down!" yells the soldier as we approach closer to him.

"Lower your weapon, Sir. We are not the enemy." Heavy Duty tells him, trying to calm him down before he does anything unnecessary.

"Pointing weapons at me doesn't make you my friend." He replies at us, preparing to shoot us if the team reacted in any way. He was soon distracted by breaker jumping out of the Howler wearing his surveillance suit.

"Please hand over the case, Sir." He gently tells the stranger.

"I don't know who you are, and I sure as hell don't know who they are, and until I find out, I'm not lowering anything or handling anything over" He says stubbornly. We hear a Click-Clack noise and we turn to see another Soldier wearing the same uniform, shouldering a rifle.

"What's your unit?" He asks Scarlett.

"That's Classified" She replies, taking this as an opportunity while his concentration is on her. I discreetly grab a few Shrunken Throwing Stars from my belt, about to throw it at him, but I get a look from Scarlett telling me not to. I place them back into their place.

"Someone would like a word with you." Breaker announces, while setting a holo-projector on the ground in front of the soldiers. This projects a 3D image of General Hawk. The man holding the Briefcase is stunned.

"State your name and rank." General Commands.

"You first," was the reply he got back.

My guard was down a bit now, I knew that they would not try anything while talking to General Hawk, but I was ready to take action in case anything happened. My thoughts wandered again, and I knew that this was becoming too sloppy of me during the jobs. I wondered what that envelope contained. Storm Shadow was no friend of mine. The thought of calling him my friend, made me angry.

"And where exactly are you, General?" I heard the man, that I know knew the name of, Duke, ask. General Hawk just stands in front of the Holo-Cam firmly as he says,

"Come see for yourself."

We were back inside the Howler as it skimmed over the Great Pyramids of Giza and a caravan of Camels below. It was moving too fast for anyone to get a good look at it. Scarlett was cleaning the other man, Ripcord's head wound.

"Hey, you're cute." He tells her. Scarlett looks frustrated at that point.

"He's going into shock." She tells me knowing I know what to do. Ripcord continues flirting with her by saying,

" What's your name, darlin'?"

I get up and stab him hard in the arm with a drip-needle for irritating my friend so much. He angrily glares at me and stifles a scream.

"I thought all special Ops guys were tough." Scarlett jokes.

I go back and stand in the corner. Remembering the envelope I received, I carefully removed it from its place in my belt. No one had noticed yet what I was doing. I opened it and pulled out the contents, Only to find a photograph of a girl. A girl who was chained to a wall and looked to be beaten and bruised. At first I was confused, about why Storm Shadow would care to send me this photo of this stranger, But as I looked closer I realized that the girl in the photo was not a stranger but the same person I had long to see for so many years.

Red Star.

It was her. He was torturing her. My brain was working at full speed trying to create a plan of rescue. In shock I failed to realize that I had dropped the photo, until Scarlett bent over to pick it up and stare at it.

"Snake Eyes, who is this?" She asked me, with eyes full of concern. My only reply to her was signing the words,

_My Treasure._


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness

Darkness . The only thing that I could see. The only thing I felt, pain. I could barely hear anything happening around my body. How did I get here? Where was I? How was I going to get out? Whats happening to me? When will he come? I mixture of different questions swirled around in the enclosure of my skull. The answers had yet to come as I thought over that I was questioning. I remember my brother. He had taken me out of my cell, and for the first time in what felt like months I got to see something other than white and black. By freedom was short-lived, as I was knocked unconscious. Again. I had drifted in and out of sleep since then. I barely knew if I was dreaming anymore.

In my last dream, he was in it. Snake Eyes. I hadn't dreamt about him in a while now. It was strange. It was like I knew it was him, and yet... I didn't. He was a large shape of black. But I knew it was him. There had been shackles around my ankles and wrists. I had duck-tape around my mouth, refusing to let me talk. My vision was blurry and I could barely make out the figures dancing in my line of sight. My head was pounding, like a beat from a piece of music that was played at clubs. I had been to a club once, for a mission. What I would give to be back home. The black clad figure was fighting Storm Shadow. I wanted so badly to call out to him to help me. As if he could have read my thoughts his head snapped towards me. My vision went blurry again and I tried to concentrate on focusing. The shadow suddenly was above me, and before I could see what was to happen next, my vision had gone black again.

Now, I was laying here. Without a clue of where 'here' was. I try to move my body to get up, but the only reaction I feel from my command was a twitch in my finger. I have never felt so weak. I try to open my eyes but my eyelids feel like heavy bricks. _I am stronger than this! _I scream, but it only echos inside my mind, not making it out my mouth.

My memories are starting to come back to me and so are my senses. I can hear a soft humming and a rhythmic beep. Pink. The new colour that is replacing the darkness. Bright pink, from the light shinning through my eyelids. I feel numb, and I can't move my arms and legs. I need to use all my strength and escape. And my eyes snap open.


	8. Chapter 8 Shattering Glass

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT RED STAR/KAYLA**

* * *

I was in room, that appeared to be some sort of medical facility. That's strange... Why would Storm Shadow have brought to a place like this? There were bandages all over my body and I was sure that I probably looked like mummy. Thinking that I needed to escape from my brother, I used all the strength I had to lift my aching body off the bed I was laying on and ripped out the needles sticking in my skin. My body ached everywhere and as soon as I put weight on my feet, my legs collapsed, sending me to a heap on the ground. My determination was not swayed, I had to do this. With a rush of adrenaline, I managed to drag my throbbing body towards the cold, metal door. I press the button beside the door and the door slides open, without so much as a whoosh. There was a long hallway in front of me and the sides were lined with different doors. I stumbled to the wall on my right and used it as support.

I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway and my instincts kicked in, sending me into the shadows of the hallway. Praying I would not be spotted, I held my breath, making no sound. The footsteps were too light to belong to a male so I knew I had an advantage if I was caught. The stranger stopped a few metres from where I was hiding and I could have already figured that, they suspected I had escaped. I prepared myself to attack and used all my training to make my body feel numb and drown out the pain I was feeling. I watched their shadow on the wall and as they turned their back to walk away I sprung into action. I jumped on the women's back and spun her around, kicking her, to send her flying in the wall to our left. She picked herself up and raised her hands in surrender at me when I attempted to run at her again, and quickly shouted.

"STOP! I'm not the enemy! I'm trying to help you. Don't worry your safe now." I studied her as she said this, searching for any sign that she was lying. She wasn't.

"Where am I?" I replied, my voice came out like a croak a frog would make, ruff like sandpaper.

"I'm Scarlett, I am part of a team called G. , We saved your life, don't worry we won't hurt you. We'll protect you from the people who tried to hurt you." Seeing no signs of deception, I let my body ease into a more comfortable position and the pain hit me again, causing my body to sag, as if there were bags of rice on my shoulders.

" You must be hungry and thirsty. Come on, I'll take you to the cafeteria and introduce you to the rest of the team. If you don't mine me asking, whats your name?" She asked gently, while grabbing my arm softly, offering me support to hold up my body. I smiled weakly at her and replied,

"I'm Red Star."

"Nice to meet you! Come on, there's someone here I'm sure you'll want to meet." She told me enthusiastically, leading me to get some sustenance.

We walked into a new room after struggling for a while. The new scents of different foods hit me and Scarlett kindly took me to a seat at one of the tables and helped me to sit down. There was another man sitting across from me eating some form of pasta. He was very big and intimidating, and I calculated my chances of winning against him in a fight. The strange part was, that I had seen him somewhere before... I just couldn't remember where.

"Well, well, well. The sleeping princess finally awakes." He said, with a thick british accent.

"The names Heavy duty. You gave us quite a scare, nearly dead when we found you." I tried my best to smile and him and shook the hand that he had offered.

"I'm Red Star."

Scarlett had gone somewhere in search of something to eat for me, and I looked around for her. I soon found her after a few minutes coming back with a bowl of the same looking pasta that heavy duty was eating. She carefully placed it in front of me with a cup of water and took the seat next to me. She started to converse with Heavy Duty to give me time to eat.

After awhile, I finished my pasta and nibbled on the remaining sauce on my fork. A group of men walked into the room and Scarlett called them over. They looked at her as soon as she called them and then their eyes snapped to me. I could read shock all over their face. Well... all except the man dressed fully in black. Trying to ignore their stares I grab the glass of water that Scarlett had refilled and started to sip on the water.

"Red Star, this is Duke, Ripcord, Breaker and Snake Eyes." I smiled at each of them as Scarlett introduced me, but as she reached the man in black I couldn't contain the shock I held and stood up slowly, facing him. I couldn't believe my eyes. He couldn't be here, this couldn't be him. My mind was blank and I failed to notice the cup that slipped out of my hand and crashed to the floor below me, shattering into a million pieces... like my heart had those long years ago. That painful memory was like a cold slap in the face and my chest hurt like needles being jabbed into it. I couldn't hear anything anymore and the last thing I remember was falling into Snake Eye's arms as my eyes rolled back and I returned to darkness.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks for reading :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, okay so i know i haven't updated often... and that's because i have really bad writers block TTwTT**

**I actually was not going to post this chapter because its so short! But then i thought about how i hadn't updated and how out of my imagination this was all i could squeeze out, i finally decided that i would.. so sorry it short but it'll have to do until i can finish more which will be soon! inspiration comes from EVERYTHING! :) sorry again... TTwTT  
**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KAYLA/RED STAR AND THE PLOT CHANGE :D  
**

* * *

This time when I opened my eyes, I didn't feel as much pain. Just aching. My body had gotten a lot more strength back and my eyes wandered around the room til it landed on the black figure by the door. When I realized that it was indeed Snake Eyes I jerked up causing the room to spin and me fall forward into Snake Eyes' arms yet again.

"Thanks" I barely whispered which was returned with the reply of a nod. He sat on the bed next to me and helped me sit up again, holding my arm until I was able to sit up by myself.

I looked up into the black visor that covered the eyes I missed. My fingers slowly made its way up to the edge of his mask by his neck and then I looked at him expectantly for the permission. He didn't react in any way and I continue to slowly pull off his mask. underneath was a smaller mask that covered the lower part of his face, allowing me to see his eyes. I removed the second mask and pulled myself to him, with my arms tightly secured around his neck and my face buried in the crook of his neck. His arms slowly wound itself around the small of my back and he patted it as I began to cry.

"I missed you... So much." I managed to choke out to him and he just hugged me tighter as if to reply. I couldn't believe I was securely in his arms again. I felt like a helpless child that was protected and I missed the strong feeling of security he gave me.

After what felt like an eternity I managed to look up at him and I remembered that he took that vow of silence for our master.

"You know, you can sign. After you left I studied it so I could communicate with you when we met again." I told him while hiccupping from my recent crying. Snake eyes only continued to stare deep in my eyes and study my face. He then raised his hand up and gently placed some fallen hair behind my ear. Slowly stroking my cheek with the back of his hand, he carefully brought my face to his and our lips met for the first time.


End file.
